nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doodlebob
you doodle! me spongebob!" Doodlebob hails from a single episode of Spongebob Squarepants called Frankendoodle and also from the Drawn to Life sequel, Drawn to Life: Spongebob Edition. The cartoon Edit This episode aired a long time ago and was when Doodlebob was both introduced as a character of the series and taken out of it too. The beginning of the episode starts off showing an artist at sea working on something when he drops his pencil into the ocean. While it was falling, Spongebob and Patrick were playing a game of rock, paper, scissors with their bubbles. When the pencil hits the ground, the two start running around scraming until they start to think that it may in fact be a giant pencil. Spongebob touched it and realized that it is just a giant pencil. Spongebob takes the pencil and draws a jellyfish. When it becomes alive is when they realise that they do not have an ordinary pencil in their grasp. Patrick then takes the pencil and decides to draw a caracature of Squidward. When this comes to life Patrick decides to erase it for good. Patrick then decided that he wanted a mustasche so Spongebob drew him one and afterwards it flew away only to become hair for Squidward. After Patrick's mustasche flew away, Spongebob decided to play a few pranks on Squidward. The first one was the classic money gag in where you tie string to a dollar bill and be amazed at how greedy people are as they try to catch it. When Squidward tried to pick up the dollar bill, Spongebob yanked it away thus making Squidward fall and drop his hair which then flew away. After that Spongebob then drew Doodlebob as part of another prank. It was supposed to go like this: Spongebob would knock on Squidward's door and when Squidward answered it, it wouldn't be Spongebob. But when Squidward answered the door and saw Doodlebob, he immedieately started to beat up Squidward and then took the magic pencil from Spongebob's grasp and ran off with it. The duo later found Doodlebob in a clearing inside a "poorly drawn pineapple" as Patrick put it. They proceeded to Doodlebob's pineapple where Doodlebob drew a hole in the front of his house for them to fall in. Next he drew a wrench and dropped it in the hole and on top of Patrick who then said "Where's the leak, ma'am?" They then tried to climb out of the hole which was less than successful... for Patrick anyway. Doodlebob drew a bowling ball and used it on Patrick as if he were a bowling pin and even got two strikes. One when the ball hit Patrick and the second when the ball fell down the hole and hit Patrick again. Later on the two found Doodlebob in another clearing where Doodlebob was practicing swordplay or pencilplay as the case may be with no one. While Doodlebob was distracted Spongebob came up with plan that involved hitting Doodlebob with a rock with seaweed on it. Spongebob said that on the count of three that they'll surprise him. Patrick thought that when Spongebob said surprise that he meant a party. But Doodlebob got the surprise on them however and then picked up Spongebob before Patrick said to him "Happy Birthday!" Patrick then gave Doodlebob the rock which Doodlebob then slammed on Patrick's head. A moment afterwards Spongebob managed to grab ahold of the Magic Pencil that Doodlebob had stolen earlier and then used it to erase Doodlebob from existence. After Spongebob erased him, him and Patrick went back to their homes not knowing that a part of Doodlebob was still alive, his right arm to be exact. It was nightime when Doodlebob tried to exact his revenge. After Spongebob had gone to bed Doodlebob's arm had gone upstairs to Spongebob's room making a few stops along the way up even one to the bathroom. After the arm found Spongebob's room, it grabbed the pencil and started to redraw Doodlebob. Spongebob woke up to the sound of the pencil drawing something and thought it was "drawing itself a glass of water" when it was really redrawing Doodlebob. Doodlebob then rose from the side of Spongebob's bed from which he grabbed the pencil from and scared Spongebob a little. Spongebob asked "Doodleboy" as he called him right then if there were any hard feelings. The doodle responded by drawing angry eyebrows and told Spongebob that he was the doodle and that Doodlebob was Spongebob. Afterwards he shouted a war cry and chased Spongebob with the pencil. The eraser end of the pencil was hitting the side of the house thus causing part of the walls to be erased. Spongebob then ran downstairs and tried to hide behind a door. Doodlebob ran downstairs with the pencil and instead of using the door, he erased it. When Spongebob was found out he tried to tell the doodle to put the pencil down but instead ended up having most of his long nose erased to a stub. Spongebob then tried to grab the pencil from Doodlebob. He managed to partly succeed grabbing the pointed end of the pencil. It looked like Spongebob might've been the clear victor had it not been for Doodlebob being able to use his doodle buck-teeth to sharpen the end he had. Spongebob tried to flex the pencil end he had but he flexed it too much and so ended up breaking one of Squidward's windows along with one of his. Spongebob hid in a bookshelf and while doing so scattered some papers around. These papers ended up revealing a huge weakness which was that a doodle must be on a piece of paper to not come to life (that to me sounds painfully obvious). Spongebob then grabbed an empty book and slammed it on Doodlebob turning him into nothing more than a mere drawing. Spongebob took the page Doodlebob was on and tacked it onto his wall then ending the episode with Doodlebob smiling. The game Edit The game begins the same way the episode does in which an artist at sea drops not one but two pencils into the sea where at the time Patrick is walking around. When the pencils hit the ground, Patrick doesn't run around screaming this time. This game takes place after the events of Frankendoodle as evidenced when Patrick has a hard time remembering what not to draw. He starts to remember the details of what it is as he's drawing it. After he's finished drawing Doodlebob, the drawing comes to life once more and starts to terrorize all of the ocean after grabbing the second pencil that fell. Patrick then runs to Spongebob to tell him what happened but forgot what he was supposed to tell him. After a few moments, Patrick remembered and told Spongebob about Doodlebob's revenge and so the two decide to create a hero to fight Doodlebob with. This is similar to the first Drawn to Life game except this time you cannot name your character but instead Spongebob does. The name he gives is "Doodlepants." After this, Doodlebob captures Spongebob and puts him in a cage. This is also similar to the beginning of the first game where Wilfre captured the mayor of a town eventually named by you and put him in a cage of Shadow Goo. The similarity is that both of these rescue missions are tutorial levels. This game and the original share some similarities with each other but there is a major difference that seperates this game from the other. In this game you get to use the abilities of others instead of your own. The three helpers who you'll use and what they do are: Spongebob who can deploy a square shaped shield around you to protect you for a short time; Patrick who can be used as a boomerang to hurt enemies; and Squidward who can use his clarinet to stun enemies for a short time. Doodlebob has drawn quite a few new drawings that will try their best to stop Doodlepants from winning. He even took the time to draw a Doodle robot. Some of the new drawings of Doodlebob's are: Doodle bats, Doodle Sandy, and Doodle rammers. During the course of the game you'll see a doodle version Patrick called Doodle Patrick on the Flying Dutchman's ship. It has been thought that a doodle of anyone is supposed to be their polar opposite in terms of how their brain works as this version of Patrick is very smart and cunning as shown when The Flying Dutchman is angered by the fact that there are doodles messing up his ship. Doodle Pat tells the ghostly spectre that Spongebob and his friends are the reason his ship is being messed up and the Dutchman believes him. Another example is when later on when Doodlepants, Spongebob and friends get to the back of the ship (I don't know the nautical terms for the sides of a ship) and Doodle Pat meets them there. He then explains to them in a very sophisticated way to not interfere with Doodlebob's plans. After Doodle Pat's defeat, the gang spotted Doodlebob getting on a rocket heading to the moon. I should explain that Spongebob gave Doodlepants the spare pencil that fell earlier so he could draw his way through any trouble. And with that in mind it was up to Doodlepants to draw a rocket that could head straight to the moon to stop Doodlebob once and for all. Doodlebob is fought three times in this game. The first time is on the second world. The third world is where you fight Doodle Pat. The second and third times are on the moon with the third time being something out of a Yoshi's Island boss battle in which you're fighting a giant version of Doodlebob. After Doodlebob's final defeat Spongebob realises that Doodlebob never meant to harm anyone he just wanted a few friends. He realises that when they discover that Doodlebob drew an exact replica of Bikini Bottom on the moon. And after a scene where you control Spongebob briefly then the credits roll and Spongebob and friends say goodbye to Doodlebob and Doodlepants. {C}{C} Read more *http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin_LevinKevin Levin *http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Beautiful_GorgeousBeautiful Gorgeous *http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_KaibaSeto Kaiba Retrieved from "http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Doodlebob" Category:Watercooler Category:Males Category:Most Evil Category:Masters of Evil Category:Men Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:TV Series Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Singing Villains Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Theif Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Defeats Category:Remorseful [[Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Remorseful